Growth and Cataclysmic Fates
by Chromophobic
Summary: After Clare Edwards paid a visit to Elijah Goldsworthy during her catastrophic time in New York, their feelings rekindled and they got back together. But after recent conversation on the phone, Eli senses something is wrong with Clare. He comes home with an unexpected clash of fate. M for language and for safety purposes. Just something I'm working on during my free time. Eli POV
1. Curve-Ball

**CHAPTER 1:**

Curve-ball

"I think I got everything..." I ran through a imaginary list in my head, checking off every thing that I can account for in my luggage. My hands thumbed through the layers of clothing, as I nervously made sure I wouldn't leave anything behind. Suddenly, a loud tap against the door startled me from my focused state.

"What the- God damn it, don't scare me like that!" It was J.J standing in the door way of the dorm room, just shaking his head.

"Dude. Relax. I'm sure Clare is fine." he spoke, crossing his arms in front of him. I rolled my eyes, and continued packing.

"You didn't hear her voice on the phone.. She sounded so... Pained.. Worried, as if she is hiding something. I know my Clare, and this isn't her." my hands went to my head, as I felt this sense of dizziness. All of this stress and uncertainty has got my body slowly breaking down. No sleep, barely eating, all of this ever since she called me a week ago...

-FLASHBACK-

_"Hey Eli..." my angel's voice filled my ears through the cellphone speaker._

_"Why hello there, my love. How was your day?" I couldn't help but smirk. Hell, she makes me so happy. Every time I hear her voice, my heart flutters like the first time I met her._

_"It was.. great, I guess.." her voice seemed so dull, so lifeless. Almost hearing caused a pain in my chest._

_"You guess? May I ask what happened to make your day "great, I guess"?" I sat down on the end of my bed, the phone grasped tight in my hand._

_"It's nothing, Eli. Just been a rough couple of days... Haven't been feeling one-hundred percent..." her voice broke at the end, making my body shudder to hold back tears._

_"Well don't stress yourself too much.. If you feel sick, stay home. I know you are an over-achiever, but don't let that ruin that perfect body of yours.." My smiled returned, but slowly diminished when there was a long pause on the phone. _

_"Well anyway, I'm going to let you go for now.. I have to get going on my homework. I love you." I spoke softly, hoping for a response from her._

_"...I love you to.. Eli..." She spoke softer then I did, then left me with silence._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Does Clare even know you're coming back home for the weekend?" J.J voiced as he plopped himself on my bed.

"No.. I figured I surprise her." I said as I zipped up my luggage, and quickly placed the straps of my backpack on my shoulders.

"Well whatever. Hey is it alright if I bring chicks in while you're gone and have a little "J.J Party Fun Time"?" he asked while getting up. I looked at him, just shaking in utter disgust. "Yeah whatever.. Just don't ruin my stuff." I said, soon turned around to find Lenore standing in the door way.

"I'll make sure this loser doesn't mess anything up." she said as she walked in. Things have been awkward between her and I ever since I got back together with Clare. She was very angry at the situation, and didn't speak to me for days, until we had to work on a project together. Then, she had to grit her teeth and put up with me.

"Thanks.." I said, fixing my backpack straps while staring at her.

"Eli... I'm sorry for how I have been treating you... I just like you so much, and to see you get back together with the girl that has broken your heart numerous times-"

"Hey... We have had our ups and downs, but this is the woman who has made her mark in my life. She helped me through hell and back... As I did the same for her.." Her face saddened, but all she could do was put out a small smile.

"Just.. Don't let her break your heart again, okay?... I don't want to see you drinking the sadness away" she giggled out softly. I couldn't help but laugh too. Lenore has been helpful and a great friend, but never can she over power my Clare. I reached out and gave her a hug goodbye, and headed out the door, awaiting my journey back home.

For god knows how long, I have been sitting on the plane, wanting it to land as soon as possible. My mind kept running through various scenarios of what could be wrong with my Clare. Did something happen to her parents? Is her health okay? Did the cancer return? So many of those horrid ideas flowed through my exhausted brain the entirety of my trip. When the plane finally landed, I couldn't help but try my best to rush out of the plane, not caring of others around me.

I managed to quickly speed out into the terminal, coming across to see my parents holding a sign saying "Goldsworthy". I laughed and shook my head as I approached them. My mother grasped her hands then hugged me tightly.

"Oh baby boy it's so good to see you." she patted my back as she released me from her tight grip. My dad placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me. "Hey you little runt." he ruffled up my hair a bit, laughing. "You hungry?"

"Uhm nah not really. I had a big breakfast." It sucked lying to my parents, but I didn't want them to worrying about my lack of an appetite.

"Alrighty then. Well can you at least hang with us for an hour before running off to see my future daughter-in-law?" My mother smiled at me, and all I could do is smile back. It's a dream to marry Clare. Though I know she won't be ready for a while, those dreams of her in a wedding gown, calling herself "Mrs. Goldsworthy", still flood my imagination.

"Yes, mom. I wanna catch up with you guys. Besides, Clare is still in school, and as much as Principal Simpson likes me, I don't think he'd appreciate me taking a student out of class." I laughed as we began walking away from the airport building, dragging along my luggage to my mom's car. I guess this would give me time to gain the courage to face the ultimate fear, of which is discovering my love's hidden secret...

Hours upon hours past, my heart racing as the time grew closer to when Clare is out of school. My mother rambled on about her friends from work, and other meaningless gossip. My father sits right across from me, sipping a beer and occasionally breaking conversation. Slowly, I got up, taking a deep breath.

"While all this chatter is intriguing, I do have to attend to my love. She should be home by now." My mother sat up with me, and reached over and fixed my hair. "You should at least look decent for the pretty lady" she said as I pushed her hands away.

"I look fine, mom." I said as I fixed my jean jacket. _You can do it, Eli... Think positive. _Yeah, brain. Like I can think positive now. I kissed my mom on the cheek, and headed out the door.

My legs felt like jello, to be honest. Every step I took as I got closer to Clare's made my body feel like it's going to float away, or just make me collapse. When her house became visible in my eyes, I could honestly feel my heart going up my throat. Taking a few deep breaths, I approached her house slowly. _Just knock on the door. It's that simple. _My hands were shaky as my knuckles collided with wine colored door. A few moments of silence passed by before I heard the rattling of the door knob. The door crept open slowly as the my eyes met with hers. I expected to see my usual Clare. Her light umber hair tousled gently, her azure eyes bursting through the irises. Her clothing primp and proper, fitting her curves nicely.

No. The Clare Edwards that was before me was not that girl. That image faded to what she stands in front of me now, her hair pinned back to hide the mess, her eyes dull and lifeless, almost as if she hadn't slept in months. Her body held up a baggy dress and hoodie. It looked like her life had been sucked away from her slowly and harshly.

"Eli?..." Her eyes widened as she instantly covered her stomach up. My eyebrow rose up.

"I wanted to..surprise you.." I spoke out slowly. "The last time you called me, you seemed a little off, so I wanted to make sure you were alright-" I was immediately interrupted by her clashing into my chest, her arms wrapped around me in a sense of security. My arms held her tightly against my body, resting my chin on the top of her head. "Oh Clare, I missed you..." I shut my eyes tight as I fought tears. Tears of joy seeing her, temporarily wiping away the worried mind set I've been having.

"Eli, you have no idea how I've been missing you.. Needing you.." her hands grasped my jean jacket tightly, as she then pulled away slowly. I placed my hands on her delicate face, my eyes meeting with hers.

"Beautiful, if you needed me then why couldn't you have just told me? I could have been here so sooner.." Her eyes shut, and she pulled my hands away.

"Eli, it's not that easy..." she walked away, heading into the next room, which was the kitchen. I went after her, my hand gliding across the counter top of the sink.

"What, Clare? What is going on with you?" my voice tone increased, getting more frustrated and worried that she is indeed hiding something from me.

"What do you mean? I told you Eli I haven't been feeling well.." she looked away and down at her feet, not even wanting to meet eye contact with me.

"No, that is bullshit, and you know it." I said while sitting on the near by kitchen stool. Her eyes fluttered back up, looking like she is on the brink of tears.

"Eli, I didn't want to find out, so I'm sure you don't want to know it either." her voice broke at the end, and her eyes flooded with tears. I stood up and approached her.

"Clare... No matter what is going on in your life, I will always be there to support you.. I love you, Clare Edwards.." I grasped her hand gently. I felt her body shake, as she looked up at me with her teary sea that filled her eyes.

"Eli... I'm pregnant..." the words hit me like a ton of bricks.. The last time we had sex was the visit before the Wild West Night chaos. We did use protection. I don't know how the hell this could have happened..

"Clare... My god..." My mind was still processing all these words. "Shit. I thought I used protection. I tried preventing this from happening and-"

"Eli.." She interrupted me. "You did everything you could.. It was me..." I'm confused? What the hell does she mean?

"It..it is mine...right?" I uttered the words, wishing she would give me the response I want to hear. It was nothing but a dead silence as she stared at me, and all that stare did was leave a stabbing pain in my chest.


	2. Conquer

**Chapter 2:**

Conquer

All I could do is stand there in silence, not even giving Clare eye contact. It was so much to process, so much to let my heart take before bursting into tears.

"Eli.. Talk to me.." Clare broke the silence with her weeping voice. How the hell do I respond back without crying or yelling? I kept trembling and fighting back the urge to punch something.

"Eli say something!" she shouted.

"What in gods name do you want me to say, huh?!" I snapped at her harshly, making her flinch. "I'm so hurt right now, Clare! You know, I understand just making out with the guy during our supposed "breakup", but fucking him without using protection?"

"Eli, I was hurt! You didn't have the time or effort to try and make the relationship work!" she screamed at me.

"That's because I'm in college, Clare! It's nothing like high school! So just because I'm trying to make my future better for both you and I, it gives you the fucking right to break up with me over god damn voice mail, and go fuck my best-friend's brother?!" At this point, tears were gliding down my cheeks, and my voice was slowly diminishing. It wasn't helping that Clare was sobbing as well. Just seeing her like this makes me want to hug her, hold her.

"Eli I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry.." she cried out, collapsing in front of me. Screw the anger. My immediate reaction was to kneel down, hold her, and forgot everything. I can feel her grip my shirt tightly, sobbing into it, making damp spots from her tears.

"Clare.. Shh.. Calm down.." I coed her softly, stroking her disheveled locks. "I'm sorry I got angry..."

"No. You had every right to say those things.. I'm just a slut.." She cried out, choking on her sobs. Gently, I moved her head to face me, staring at her straight in the eyes.

"Clare.. You are no slut... You were mad at me, and to be honest I don't deserve you one bit after the way I've been treating you... You felt alone. Yes, it was a mistake now with you...being pregnant, but listen. It isn't the end of the world.. I'm here for you, Clare Edwards. I'll always be there for you no matter what. Plus there is a very slim chance that it could be mine..." I whispered softly to her, while my thumbs gently cleaned her tear glistened cheeks. A soft smile appeared on her face as she looked up at me.

"Eli.. I love you..." she said while sniffling. I couldn't help but chuckle and reach for a paper towel from the kitchen counter, then handing it to her.

"I love you more then you know."

* * *

><p>While Clare was in the shower after our crying episode, I was sitting on her bed, reading through a comic book that I had gotten a few days ago. I offered her if she need any help, or wanted company, but I understood that she just wanted some time alone. Looking up, I saw a photo of the three of us: Clare, Adam, and I. I miss the guy so much. If he was here now, I bet you anything he would bitch Clare out, and ask her why she is so stupid for sleeping with his dumb-ass of a brother.<p>

"Hey you." Clare came striding in, wearing a floral robe. She sat beside me, with brush in hand, and began brushing her damp hair. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, getting a soft giggle out of her.

"I assume you are feeling better?" I smiled, while laying back on her bed.

"Eh.. For now.. I still don't even know what to do about this situation..." she spoke softly, her hands still working on helping the brushing process of her hair.

"Well... You got three choices. One, abortion-"

"I don't know if I could do that.." she interrupted with a soft murmured tone.

"Okay.. Two, adoption. Three, we keep it." I finished my sentence, sitting back up to be beside Clare again.

"I.. I don't know what to do, Eli... I know I'm not ready for a kid... I have my future a head of me.. But, I can't just kill it.." she said, while sighing softly. Her hands collapsed into her lap, dropping the brush on the ground. Soon my hand met hers, entwining fingers together.

"Well either way, it seems you are having this baby... Rather you keep it or not is your decision. But I'm still here, regardless of what you decide."

"Before I make any decisions," she commented. "I have to talk with my mom, as well as tell Drew..." I didn't like that name. Just hearing it made me want to puke. Clare could even read my face that I was not happy hearing that name.

"Eli you have to be civil.." she explained softly. Pft. I rolled my eyes, and laughed as I got up.

"Yeah, I'll try my best to be a good boy. But if he says anything insulting, revolting, or just out right outrageous to you, his face will be branded with my knuckles."

"Eli, what if he wants to be apart of the pregnancy time? What if he wants to be the supportive father?" she got up, looking straight at me.

"Oh you are hilarious, Clare." I laughed, just shaking my head. "You don't realize how much of a ladies man Adam's brother is, do you? He is a pathetic, no good, womanizer. If it was his kid, he'd want you to abort it instantly."

"Oh and you wouldn't want that?" Clare tried countering my point.

"It is your body, your decision. I'm here for you no matter what. If you would want an abortion, I'd be right there with you through it all. If you would want to give it up for adoption, I would help you find the perfect pair of parents. If you would want to keep it... Well, I would be a dad." Clare simply smiled at me, coming over and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "And that is why I love you, Eli." I gripped her hands, and brought them to my lips.

"I hope to god your mom won't kill me.." I muttered softly. Clare just laughed at me.

"Oh don't be afraid of her. I'm an adult. Yes, she is probably going to be very angry, but if she does get mad, don't let it get to you. All that matters is you, and I." I smiled, and gave her a deep kiss. But of course, that was cut short after the room echoed with a phone ringing. Clare huffed, and looked over at the phone stand.

"Shit, it's my mom... I.. I don't know if I can tell her now." she began panicking, but all I did was rest my hand on her shoulder.

"Clare.. Just get it over with.. Prolonging it will just make it worse." My hand reached for the phone, taking it off the dock. I swiftly gave it to her, giving her a reassuring look. She hesitantly grabbed it out of my hands, taking one big deep breath before pressing the answer button.

"Hello, mother..."

* * *

><p>I left the room right after she greeted her mom, just so she can have the privacy. I'm sure it isn't going well, knowing Clare's mom. But I was enjoying the peace while it last, cause I sure know Clare is going to come marching downstairs, with phone in hand, telling me her mom wants to "speak" to me.<p>

"Eli!" My angel's voice echoed from the stairs. Oh peace, how I will miss you so. I cleared my throat and headed for Clare, who was standing at the bottom step, with the damn phone handed towards me.

"She wants to talk to you." Clare seemed shaken up, but I figured as much. I sighed, bit the bullet, and place the phone against my ear.

"Hello, Mrs. Martin."

"What in the world were you thinking of having unprotected sex with my daughter?!" she shouted in my ear.

"Mrs. Marti-"

She kept interrupting me to continue yelling at me. I rubbed my forehead with my open hand, starting to get a headache from all this. Clare just stared at me with this curious look. Quickly, I placed my hand over the phone.

"She wont stop yelling at me, Clare. I try to even speak and she won't give me room to explain..." I whispered, rolling my eyes while I placed the phone back to my ear. Of course, she was still going at it with the yelling. Some words like "how can you be so irresponsible" or "my daughter was a saint before she met you" sort of things. I know she never really liked me to begin with, but I truly thought she was gonna warm up to me eventually. Now all that hard work was down the toilet. I sighed and gave up, just tossing the phone back to Clare.

"She isn't listening to me. Seems to me she listens to you. Have you told her about Drew yet?" I asked her, crossing my arms, still in disbelief of all this happening. Clare just shook her head, with eyes indicating she is scared to even tell her about how Drew fits in the situation.

"Clare.. Tell her.. Be honest.." I cautiously said, leaning my side against the couch. She took a deep breath, and then walked away, started talking to her mom again. She was away enough that I couldn't hear her at all, making the silence prominent in the living room. I sat on the couch, sighing and placing my hands over my face.

"This is a fucking mess... But you gotta go through with it." I said to myself, my hands gliding off my face slowly. It scares me to think I might become a dad, but at the same time, it feels exciting. Yes, I am too young to have a child. But I have those days where all I can dream about is having a family with Clare... Rather we're in an apartment, or in a house, just somewhere with Clare, and the proof of our love with us, content with what life brings us. I don't know what I'll do about NYU, if I'll continue or drop. Whatever life throws into my fucking face, I'll take it with a big grin.

"Well that didn't go to well.." Clare came walking back in, placing the phone on the glass coffee table.

"I would think you'd know your mother by now." I chuckled, motioning her to sit beside me. She eventually did, and proceeded to cuddle into my side.

"How'd she take the news about Drew being a potential daddy candidate?"

"She told me to tell you she is sorry you're dating an abomination of a woman." she blandly told me. I rose an eyebrow, surprised her mother would talk so poorly about her own daughter. "Damn, I guess what I got was the calm version of her." I held her closer to me, relaxing for once.

"It's whatever. I'm an adult. As long as I have you, I think I can conquer anything." she yawned at the end of the sentence, resting her head on my lap. My hands gently stroked her hair, hoping that would soothe her into a sleep.

"We can conquer the world if we want to, love... We can conquer anything."

* * *

><p>One hour past by, and Clare was in a deep slumber on my lap. My hands continued to stroke her hair, while I watched some television. I wasn't sleepy, and I don't think I will be getting sleep anytime soon. Just as I was about to change the channel, the doorbell rang. Clare groaned softly, shifting herself as she woke up.<p>

"Who..Who the hell could be here?... I'm not expecting anyone..." she said with a soft, groggy tone. I held her up as I got up, then re-positioned her back on the couch.

"Stay here and I'll answer it. Just keep resting." I kissed her forehead, then headed my way to to the door. Turning the knob, I pulled opened the door, only to be greeted by the one, and only, Drew Torres.


	3. Confrontation

**Chapter 3:**

Confrontation

"Oh, hey Eli. Is, uhm, Clare home?" the living repulsion stuttered at me. My face read like an open book: Hatred. I turned my head back to check on Clare, seeing that she was staring right at me.

"She's asleep." I gave him a false answer, just staring at him. I can tell he was a bit weirded out, the way he was figeting.

"O-Okay.. Well tell her I stopped by-"

"Eli, who is here?" I closed my eyes in frustration, upset that Clare blew the cover.

"It's Drew... I thought you were asleep." I shouted back, without losing eye contact with douche-boy. Here he stood, not a clue of what is going on. Clare startled me by sneaking up from behind, greeting Drew.

"What are you doing here?" She spoke to him, making me hurt that she's even talking to this guy.

"You've been out of it lately, just was curious what was up." I could honest to god laugh at that answer. He doesn't care about Clare, if he did then she wouldn't be in this situation.

"I've been under the weather." she responded coldly.

"Eli, can you give me and Clare some time to talk?" Drew asked me, with the most dumb look on his face. Right now I could punch the guy, but Clare calmed those feelings down when her lips met my cheek.

"Eli, can you please give us some privacy?" she asked, her voice soft and sweet. I glanced at Drew, giving him one last dirty look, then nodded.

"Yeah. I'll leave you two be..." With that, I headed up stairs, not quite going into the room, enough for me to listen just in case Drew does anything. I sat against the upstairs hallway, staring up at the ceiling while I waited for the conversation to begin.

* * *

><p>"Tell me the truth, Clare. Ever since this whole mess we've been in, seems to me you take any opportunity to get away from me. We're a team, Clare. We have to work together." I could hear Drew's voice echoing up the stairs.<p>

"Well when you kind of reject a girl, they don't feel happy." Clare's voice was vicious, cold.

"Clare I didn't want to take advantage of the fact you and Eli broke up."

"Well you kind of did." she snapped. "By having sex with me."

"It was the heat of the moment! You were all over me!" I closed my eyes when I heard Drew talk about their sexual encounter. Made me want to puke. The image of them even doing anything just makes me sad.

"Still, you took advantage of having sex, which is highly sacred to me. I thought we had a connection, Drew! I honest to god thought you wanted me just as much as I wanted you!" Her shouting voice echoed loud up the staircase, making me want to go downstairs and throw the guy through the wall.

"Clare, all of those feelings are obviously done. You're with Eli, I'm with Becky-"

"Oh big shocker. Such a great person you are by dating your dead brother's girlfriend." My eyes widened at her statement. "You go Drew" I whispered, my tone sarcastic.

"You take that back. It has nothing to do with Adam." he snapped at her, his tone growing louder.

"No, Drew. You are a horrible person. You only care about yourself majority the time."

"It doesn't matter! What matter is why our friendship is so ruined now, and why we can't be the great friends we were before this mess!"

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!" she screamed, making me jump up. The room stayed silent for quite a while, as I can tell Drew is shocked. I slowly brushed myself off, then proceeded down the stairs like nothing happened.

"Hey is everything alright? I heard shouting..." I acted clueless, looking at Drew, who was wide-eyed staring at Clare. Clare gave me a" get-out-of-the-room" kind of look, which made me just want to stay longer.

"Did he do something to you?" I was right beside Clare, my hand on her back in protective-state.

"No, Eli.. I just told him the news..." She muttered softly. Looking back at Drew, he was still in shock. That was shortly broken, and he stared right at Clare.

"How do you know that it's mine? It could be his!" he snapped at her, obviously still shocked.

"It could be either of yours... I had sex with Eli a week before I had sex with you... It's a higher chance it's yours, being the fact we had unprotected sex." she explained to him.

"Well you could have easily had unprotected sex with Eli!" he countered her.

"Unlike you, I'm actually a gentleman when it comes to making love with a girl." I smirked. I could tell Drew was unhappy about my comment, and starting getting in my face.

"Guys guys, be civil please! Eli you promised!" she begged, grabbing my arm to hold me back.

"Clare, you agreed that if he said anything that was remotely outrageous to you, I can beat his ass."

"Try it, emo boy." his tone was acidic, his face filled with anger. Oh man I have never been this angry since the troubles her and I had with Fitz. This rage kept building and building.

"Eli, Drew, knock it off!" she shouted. I stopped, and turned to Clare, calming down as she rubbed my arm.

"Alright, enough about that. What about the baby? You obviously need to abort it."

"No, Drew. If you knew me, I would never dare take the life of a human being." she defended herself.

"So you're telling me you are ready to ruin your life just to have a baby? And think about our lives you are handling."

"I never said you had to be apart of it, did I?" She retaliated. "Eli is so far the only one willing to help me through this. If you cared, you'd be in the position where he is."

"That's because Eli is obsessed with you! Don't you fucking realize it?!" he shouted.

"No, it's because I fucking love Clare! How dare you be so rude to her and I! You don't even know what love is!" I yelled, feeling tensed up.

"Don't you remember I had a fiancee who dumped me?! I loved her with all my heart!" he yelled back at me, noticing that his fists are clenching.

"Oh wow that is one time you get dumped. You cycle through women like they are some kind of toy! It is sad and pathetic! The minute something happens you bail out!" my voice became louder, making me shake in anger.

"At least I don't have any dead ex-girlfriends!" he yelled in my face. That made me snap. I growled, then punched him hard in the face. My knuckles met with his nose, making him fall right to the ground. Clare gasped and helped Drew up. His left nostril had a blood trail traveling down to his lip.

"Eli I told you not to!" she screamed.

"Clare he insulted me! He insulted you! He insulted..." I screamed back, adrenaline still pumping through my body, trying to catch me breath towards the end of my sentence.

"You fucking deserve it." Drew muttered, watching him as his hands wiped the bloody mess off his nose. This stress, this anger, this is all to much! I ran outside, slamming the door in frustration. How can Clare even defend that guy? He is so.. So.. Gah, I'm so angry that I can't even think! Eventually I slowed down to just a walking pace, still very angry. Not wanting to go home angry, I decided to hit up The Dot before hand, wanting to get something to drink to settle me down.

* * *

><p>Walking into the calm atmosphere of the small coffee shop already helped ease my nerves. I took a seat by the window after ordering a small coffee and a muffin. My hunger finally caught up with me, surprisingly, so I figured I would start small. The bell ringed on the door as it opened up, more customers coming in. But one in particular caught my eye, and that was Imogen. She was still her normal self. Her unique fashion, her hair in lose buns, and her glasses resting on her nose. Seemed to me she had a new lady with her. I kept looking at her to see if she noticed me, which wasn't too long as then she squealed, and came over to give me a huge hug.<p>

"Oh my goodness I have missed you! What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting on my lap. I laughed and looked over at the new girl, who had a simple smile on her face.

"Why don't you introduce me to your lady friend over here first." I chuckled, helping Imogen off my lap.

"Oh! Silly me! This is Jack! I met her through school, and must say she fits with my personality quite well!" she seemed bubbly and happy, like her usual self. She was gripping onto Jack's arm, being cuddly with her. I raised my eye in curiosity.

"Lemme guess, she is your girlfriend?" I smirked at her. She nodded her head in excitement, hugging onto her girlfriend tightly.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Jack. You better be making this one happy." I smiled at her, which got a good response out of her.

"It's good to meet you.." she said to me, which I completely forgot to say my name.

"Oh, I'm Eli Goldsworthy. Imogen is one of my really good friends." I smiled, holding my hand out to give her a proper handshake. She took the offer, firmly shaking my hand, and smiled.

"Do you care if we join you?" She asked politely to me, which made Imogen every happy.

"Sure. I think I would enjoy the company." I smiled, seeming to forget all of today's events. Imogen took a seat right beside me, with Jack on the other side. My coffee and muffin arrived, which my stomach churned even looking at it. I took some sips of coffee, trying to subside the stress.

"So Eli, lemme ask you again, why in the world are you here? Imogen asked with her big grin, as well as having her hand holding Jack's.

"Well, I'm here because Clare hasn't been feeling well. I wanted to make sure nothing was to severe." I said calmly, taking another sip of coffee.

"Wait, are you guys back together?" she whispered excitedly. I gave her a nod, which made her squeal.

"Oh sweet jesus, she finally is over the Drew crap." she sighed in relief. Jack gave me a curious look.

"But that doesn't explain why she isn't feeling well.. Is she doing okay? I've noticed she hasn't really hung around with us, and I hate to be rude but she isn't looking the best.." Jack began to explaining her notes about Clare's recent activity. Her actions, the way she looks. I don't want to tell them about the pregnancy, not until Clare gives me the okay to do so.

"She'll be going to the doctors soon. Just to make sure it's nothing severe. I'm sure it's just some of the side effects from being off chemo." I made up some sort of fib, trying to make the situation not look so bad. They nodded, soon bringing their attention to their drinks arriving.

"Well I hope Clare feels better. I'm glad you're with her, though. Her and Drew are not a couple meant to be." After that, she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited to be with her again. I missed her so much.. You have no idea how miserable I was." I looked down at the table, just swirling my drink around, thinking of the times we've been apart. It brings back bad memories. Memories of feeling pain and loneliness.

"Hey, no need to dwell on it. You have her back." Imogen snapped me out of it, which I smirked softly.

"Yeah, well I think she might be a wee bit mad at me. That is why I came here.." I took a big sip, finishing whats left in my cup.

"Wait, what did you do Goldsworthy?" she squinted her eyes at me.

"I...kinda...punched Drew Torres.." I muttered, avoiding eye contact with Imogen. I could hear Jack laugh, with Imogen gasping softly.

"You go man!" Jack placed her hand up for a high five, which I gave back softly. Imogen, though, stared at me in confusion.

"Why in the world did you punch him?" she asked, in disbelief that I did that.

"He disrespected me, he disrespected Clare, and.. He disrespected Julia.." I mumbled, sighing at the end. Imogen's eyes went wide.

"Holy. Crap. No wonder. Drew can be such an ass." She shook her head in disgrace.

"Eh, Clare got mad at me for causing a problem, so I left before getting more angry at the ridiculous situation. Now I just feel like an ass." Soon, our conversation was interrupted by my cellphone going off. Fumbling through my jacket, I eventually found it, reading the screen that displayed Clare's name and photo.

"It's Clare. Hope you don't mind I take this.." I said, my voice apologetic. Imogen shook her head, smiling, indicating that it was a-okay. My phone swiped over the touch screen, answering her call.

"Hey..." my voice was sad and sorry, hoping Clare didn't call just to bitch me out.

"Eli, I'm sorry for all of that happening. I asked Drew to leave, and he did. I know you were upset, and you had every right to do what you did." Clare's voice was fast, worried. All I could do was simply laugh in relief.

"Oh god, Clare everything is okay. I thought I was in the dog house. Clare, we're okay. Believe me. I'll be back soon, okay?" I gave Imogen a thumbs up, letting her everything is better. She gave me the biggest smile, mouthing "yay" to me.

"Okay Eli. I'll see you soon." After she hung up, I placed my phone in my jacket, which immediately I put back on.

"I have to head out. Gotta make sure my lady is okay." I began standing up, grabbing my empty coffee cup to bring back to the counter.

"That's fine. Hey, tell Clare we miss her and wanna see her soon!" If only I could tell them the truth.

"I'll tell her that I ran into you guys. Nice meeting you, Jack." I waved goodbye, placing the cup on the counter before walking back outside.

* * *

><p>After the nice brisk walk, I arrived at Clare's. My hand opened the door, and gently I peaked my head in.<p>

"Hello, hello." I greeted, hoping Clare could hear me. My body was now fully in the house, swiftly using my foot to close the door behind me.

"In the kitchen!" she shouted, which I proceed that way. I took my jacket off, tossing it on the couch right before entering.

"Hey. How did things go with Drew?" I'll probably regret asking this, but hell, hope nothing too bad will happen to me after decking him in the face.

"I cleaned up his nose, made sure it'll be alright. He told me he wouldn't do anything to you because I asked him. Just don't do it again, alright? Unless he throws the first hit." Clare explained while gathering some food from the fridge. Looks like she was craving some apples and peanut butter. Interesting combo. Not that it's gross or anything. Just that Clare never had really liked peanut butter.

"You hungry?" she asked, opening the jar up. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though." I shouldn't say I'm fine, but I didn't want to worry Clare. It's probably all this stress that has caused me to lack the appetite and sleep.

"Suit yourself." she began diving into the peanut butter jar with her apple slices, shoving the gooey fruit into her mouth, making a euphoric sound. Gotta love the prego cravings, I guess.

"Well I can tell you've been facing some of the common pregnant side effects." I chuckled, sitting against the counter.

"Oh believe me, this will probably be revisiting me in the next hour. They are liars when they call it "morning sickness"." she muttered, continuing to eat on her snack.

"They call it that for the fact it's common to wake up and feel nauseous. Pregnant women can experience those symptoms at anytime of the day." I stated, crossing my arms. Looking at her more closely, I noticed she had peanut butter all over her face. I couldn't help but laugh and walk towards her, taking my finger and wiping some off.

"Miss Piggy over here." I joked with her, licking the peanut butter off my finger. She gently hit my chest, laughing as she ate more. After all that has happened today, it finally fit back to a peaceful hour. Just her, and I, laughing like we use to. Her eyes were glimmering through the content state of mind she was in.. Her face looked a lot more healthy then how it was before. Her brown tint hair flowed back, with hints of curls. Her body held up a red dress with a belt rested around her curves and hips...But most important, she had the biggest smile on her face, which lit up the room with a joyful aura. This right here, was the Clare Edwards that I had grown to love.


	4. Culpable

**Chapter 4:**

Culpable

_"Come on, Clare.. You can to do it. I'm right here..." I was holding Clare's hand, big mistake as she gripped it extremely tight while she let out a roar of pain. Her legs were propped up on the stirrups of the reclined bed. Her face was bright red, crunched up with sweat dripping as she was working hard to bring our pride and joy to the world._

_"Keep pushing, Clare..I can see the head." The doctors voice echoed. Clare yelled as I can tell she was pushing with all her might, soon collapsing once she heard the baby beginning to cry. Her chest rose and fell with her quick breaths._

_"Congratulations. It's a girl.." The doctor announced, lifting the baby up for us to see. She was the most beautiful thing in the world, containing all of Clare's beauty. _

_"Clare, look.. She is gorgeous." I whispered, then looking at Clare. I noticed her hand had given up on holding mine, and her breathing was erratic. Glancing at her heart monitor, I noticed it too was erratic._

_"Clare.. Clare, stay with me. Come on, don't do this." I panicked, holding her hand, trying to get a response from her. She only closed her eyes, her breathing soon diminishing, and the heart monitor flat lined. Everything faded to black._

I awoke in Clare's room, heavily breathing and covered in sweat. It was only a nightmare... I couldn't be more relieved. The thought of losing Clare... I haven't had those dreams since she had cancer. My eyes glanced around the room, trying to establish everything. It seemed to be mid-morning, and where Clare normally slept, there rested a note. I picked it up, reading through it, her voice echoing in my head as if she is reading it to me.

_**-Eli, I went to go meet with the girls. Figured it's time to tell them. My mom and stepdad are on vacation still, so you shouldn't be expecting them for a few days. Enjoy it while it lasts. I'll be back around 2. XOXO, Clare.-**_

I had been wondering where the hell her parents are. It seems they haven't been around lately. Hell, more peace and quiet, I guess. I stretched before getting out of bed, grabbing my phone afterwards to see if I missed any texts or calls.

10 Missed Calls. 2 from my mom and dad, the rest from Lenore. I didn't even bother with the texts. Simply I sighed in frustration, rubbing my eyes to wake up. "Way too god damn early for this, Lenore.." I tossed the phone on the bed, not giving a damn about the flashing voice-mail icon.

* * *

><p>I figured I should head home to my parents, give them an update of what is going on. Honestly, I'm terrified to tell my parents that there is a possibility that I knocked Clare up. But at the same time, they are my parents.. They helped me with so much, that even if they wanted to disown me, somewhere deep in their hearts they would care... I'm lucky to have them. Shortly I arrived there, walking through the door way.<p>

"Mom! Dad! Sorry I'm late.. I fell asleep at Clare's." I shouted, wondering where they were. Soon, my mom came walking from the kitchen.

"I was wondering if you forgot about us." she rose her eyebrow, just laughing at me. "Glad to see you are back, though." once she was near me, she planted a kiss on my head.

"Where is dad at?" I asked her, looking around my surroundings to see if I missed him walking in or not.

"He's out back working on god knows what. Hey, is everything alright? You're looking a little sick." My mother has another sense, which is knowing that her child is not feeling well. It felt nice to sleep last night, I can admit to that. But I still haven't eaten in a few days, and that's what my mother can probably sense. But I just shook my head, and placed a smile on my face.

"There is just a lot going on with Clare and I.. Which reminds me, I need to talk to you and dad whenever he isn't busy." My heart was pounding rapidly by now, nervous to even tell them that I may be a dad. I could tell my mom was already curious.

"Did you do something?" she immediately asked. Well, you could say that...

"I'll go get dad.." I mumbled, walking to the back sliding doors that are in the kitchen. I tapped the glass loudly, hoping it'll get my dad's attention. He looked up at me, wiping his hand across his face, then waved. I motioned him to come in, and walked to the dining room table, sitting down in one of the chairs. My mother was already there, patiently waiting. I heard my dad come inside, feeling the small draft from the door opening and closing. He came up beside me, patted my shoulder, and sat down.

"Hey bud, what's happen? Was wonderin' if you were gonna be coming home eventually." he laughed as he sat back in his chair.

"I told mom that I have something to tell you guys.." My hands clamped together on the table, feeling clammy from the nervousness my body was feeling. It's always scary telling your parents that you fucked up. You always want to prove the best to them.

"Well, boy, spit it out." My dad got impatient, looking at my mom, who was clicking her nails against the wooden table.

"Clare...is pregnant..." The words almost was visited with vomit, but I held it back, my hands gripping each other. I looked up to see my mom and dad speechless and eyes wide. There were several moments of nothing but silence, occasionally broke with them trying to say something.

"I completely understand if you guys hate me now. This was a huge mistake her and I made and-"

"Eli, stop. It's okay... We're just.. Shocked. Baby boy, we love you still, and we'll support you through anything." My mother interrupted, reaching her hand out to touch mine. I felt this sense of relief flow through my body.

"We may be a little dissapointed, but you are a grown man. These are the situations and choices you have to be responsible for." My dad chimed in, patting me on the shoulder. I could only nod my head, letting out sighs of relief as I rested my head against the table.

"I swore I was going to get bitched out like Clare's parents did.." I sat back up, looking at my mom and dad.

"Clare's parents are much more different then us, sweet pea. They have always been very strict with Clare. Clare is grown up too, and in my opinion you shouldn't let them bring you both down." My mother spoke, releasing my hands.

"Well there is one detail I've left out... See, Clare doesn't exactly know who the father is..." I mumbled towards the end, which made my mother gasp.

"What? Clare Edwards had sex with another guy?!" I could tell my mother was in shock. My dad just shook his head.

"Hey now, no judging the girl.. Let me guess, is that Drew guy you were bitchin' about?" My dad asked, looking at me. I could only nod, feeling a sense of sadness.

"It was during the time Clare felt upset that I couldn't see her all the time... She had sex with him.. But we had sex a week or two before that. So it could be either of ours... It is leaning towards Drew more since they had unprotected sex.."

"Okay, well besides that, what is she going to do about all of this?" My mother broke herself from the shocked state.

"She told me she does not want an abortion.. She is either keeping it, or giving it up for adoption.." I explained, running my hand through my hair.

"What about you, kiddo?.. Are you gonna keep with school and stay with Clare, or what?" My dad asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Well.. My semester is ending next week.. I might just stop there, and pursue later.. I know I wont be guaranteed back into the school, but I dunno how to keep up with classes with so much going on... Clare needs me... I love her so much that I will sacrifice anything to make sure she is happy in life." I kept fighting back the urge to cry. All of these emotions just building up slowly.

"Hun, it's going to be alright... Like I said before, we support you one hundred percent. I'm sure you can find a job here. You are such a talented kid." my mom praised, having a big smile on her face.

"Hey the station may need some small assistance. I can throw your name out and see if we can get you in for a small job. It'd be cleanin', organizin', not a lot of fun stuff, but it's a job." My dad suggested, resting back in his chair.

"Anything would be helpful, dad. I still have my ticket to go back to New York.. I have to get all my stuff packed, and I'll be headed back home in the next few days. I just have to make sure Clare will be okay with it.. Well, rather she likes it or not, I'll be home." I explained, getting up and out of my chair, pushing it back against the table. My parents followed, walking with me to the living room.

"Well, son. Just go talk to your gal. If you are comin' home, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of you around." my dad chuckled, while my mom pulled me into a hug.

"You know, I'm kinda excited that I may become a grandma. I've been wishin' for this day to come true. Was hoping not this early, but fate works in strange ways." My mother said with jubilation in her tone. I smiled faintly, hugging her back.

"Mom don't get to enthusiastic... It might not be mine, and Clare might give it up for adoption..." I spoke softly to her, but she still had a smile on her face.

"With whatever decision she makes, she is still apart of our family. If it isn't yours, sweetie, then I would still consider it my grandchild. If you raise it with her then that Drew guy, then you are more of a father then he would ever be... Just remember that we love you guys.." My mom's words made me smile, and I gave her a simple nod.

"Thanks you, guys.. For being the most amazing parents..."

* * *

><p>As I walked back to Clare's, I kept thinking about the Clare and the baby... Who cares about who the father is? It's all about who is going to be that father figure to the baby. I'm sure as hell that Drew doesn't want to be a daddy, and I personally have grown closer and warmer to being one... I know I'm still young to have a child, but deep down, as the day progresses, the thought of having a baby is exciting, and to have it with Clare is the most wonderful thing that could happen. All this excitement, I decided to make a detour over to the flower shop.<p>

Shortly, I arrived at Clare's front step, with a small, yet vivid, bouquet of flowers, filled with all different kinds of colors. I walked in, closing the door behind me, hoping that I could surprise her. But something threw me off... I heard her and another mans voice in the kitchen. Quietly, I approached beside the kitchen entrance, not being in sight.

"Drew, I don't know why you are doing this to me. It is my choice, and I want you to fuck off." Clare's voice sounded upset, almost like she was about to cry.

"If it's a possibility being my kid, then I should have a choice in the decision. I want it aborted." Drew's voice seemed uncaring, demanding almost.

"Drew I can't do that! It's a living being inside me!" she cried out angerly.

"Then if you are gonna keep it, then I don't want you giving it up for adoption." This is what shocked me, and pissed me off at the same time.

"W..what?" Clare was also confused about this, her sob tone diminishing.

"If it's mine, I want custody."


End file.
